lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Emma Stone
Emma Stone or''' "'Emma Newton"'' is the daughter of Alain, and Isabelle Stone making her a member of House Stone. Emma Stone has two sisters in the for of Abigail, and Lindsay Stone of which Abigail is believed dead but is actually a prisoner in Wales, while Lindsay is the Queen of Bretonia and during the Rise of Lucerne she is captured by Welsh forces and brought to be a prisoner in Wales, but while a prisoner she falls for a Welsh soilder. She is also the step-sister of Jesse Eisenburg making her a member of House Eisenburg, of whome she has a strange relationship with. She is married to Mike Newton, who is a member of House Newton the once Lords of the entire Bretonian province of Aquintaine. This marriage was done in the late days of the fall of France, and this hardship has molded them into an increasingly close relationship. House Stone would lose control of Calais to a combined human/Orc force which broke the forces of the dutchy of Calais at the Battle of Lille and during the fighting it was Emma Stone that was taken hostage by the traitor humans while Abigail and Lindsay would flee northward onto England where they came to stay in the city of Londinium where there mother continued her work at gaining more power. When they arrived in England she returned quickly to her status as a noble girl but she still remembered the work of the peasents in saving her which dramatically changed her attitudes towards the lower classses. Her steb-brother Jesse Eisenburg married her off to Mick Newton who she is now involved in a healthy marriage with, and at the end of the Rise of Lucerne they are expecting their first child. History Early History Loss of Calais House Stone would lose control of Calais to a combined human/Orc force which broke the forces of the dutchy of Calais at the Battle of Lille and during the fighting it was Emma Stone that was taken hostage by the traitor humans while Abigail and Lindsay would flee northward onto England where they came to stay in the city of Londinium where there mother continued her work at gaining more power. Escaping Calais She survived after peasants realized who she was and took her in their care, where they hid her in their caravan and brought her all the way north to the town of Dunkirk where they attempted to get aboard ships going to England but they discovered that only the wealthy were being allowed through, and then the solders. With hope fleeting and the Orc army getting close they passed Emma off to a solider who took Emma with him and was told who the young girl was before he left with her. England When they arrived in England she returned quickly to her status as a noble girl but she still remembered the work of the peasents in saving her which dramatically changed her attitudes towards the lower classses. This came in the form of her working with her steb-brother to make sure that the extremely poor were constantly being fed with free grain give aways, and when this wasn't enough she used her House Stone estates in Plymouth to begin harvesting as much grain as they possibly could. She became very emotionally attatched to her estate in Plymouth to such an extent that she was constantly bringing more and of the surrounding peasents to live on the land. She used the profit the estate made to simply extend the size of the estate so that she could give more of the people of the region the oppurtunity she felt was stolen from the brave peasents that saved her life back in France. Mike Newton : "We were thirteen when our marriage was happening so it would be impossible and a lie to say that I loved him back then. It took me a long time to realize that what I felt for him was a love so deep that no amount of time, or space would ever seperate us from eachother." : -Emma Stone Emma Stone had been arranged to marry Mike Newton who was the heir to the wealthy House Newton which was once again rising in Londonium as a powerful house. House Eisenburg the Lords of House Stone and House Newton came to the deal in order to bring the two houses closer together, and they hoped secondary that the two would get along and for sure have many children. When Emma first met Mike she was suprised at how much of a gentlemen he was, and their initial series of gaurded meetings left Emma with the notion that her marriage would be a happy one. Once she was finally married to him she spent the first part of their marriage waiting for the other shoe to drop and see the part of Mike that was bad or something that she would hate, but that moment never came. With the knowledge that he was just a good guy she gave herself to him, and the two bonded over their shared love for horses, and the country. During the tail end of the second book she is now involved in a healthy marriage with, and at the end of the Rise of Lucerne they are expecting their first child. Relationships Mike Newton See Also : Mike Newton Emma Stone and Mike Newton were arranged to be married at the age of 13 so niether of them ever had a chance to meet anyone elce romantically or gain any experiance. There romance would only begin late in the Fall of France, when Mike came to bed, and they both realized that was probably the last night they would be sleeping in France. Both of them cried together for everything they'd lost, and forever they were scared was going to happen, and they fell asleep holding eachother. The years since they have come to England have been a transition, but they realize that they have eachother, and this has brought the two increasingly closer. Category:People of England Category:House Eisenburg Category:People of France Category:Frank Category:People Category:Human Category:House Stone